Season 2
The 2nd season of the television series aired in 1986. This was narrated by George Carlin in the US. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal and the Double Trouble - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. The Freight Cars and the coal bring disaster. # A Cow on the Line - Gordon and Henry tease Edward for letting cows uncouple his freight cars, but Edward has the last laugh. # The Old Iron - Edward proves he's not so slow when James runs away. # Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Edward to give him Thomas' passengers. # Saved from Scrap - Edward meets an old traction engine called Trevor, and tries to save him from scrap. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is bored, but is delighted when he is asked to help Thomas clear the new harbor. # Percy and the Signal - James and Gordon fool Percy into thinking there are such things as "backing signals". # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is having a hard time, so Sir Topham Hatt buys a tank engine named Duck to do his work. # Percy Proves a Point - Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbor. # The Runaway - Thomas returns from the Works with a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster when he runs away. # Pop Goes the Diesel - A Diesel arrives in the yard and makes a fool of himself when trying to move some freight cars. # Diesel's Devious Deed - Diesel blames Duck for making him look silly and vows to get revenge. # A Close Shave for Duck - Duck is chased by a goods train into a barber shop. # Better Late Than Never - Thomas is held up by repairs on the Viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. # Donald and Douglas - A spiteful brakevan causes grief for Donald and Douglas. # The Deputation - Percy is chosen to ask Sir Topham Hatt not to send Donald and Douglas away. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - The Ffarquhar stationmaster gets a nasty surprise when Thomas crashes into his dining room. # Daisy - Daisy the new diesel railcar is beauty and lovely. # Percy's Predicament - The Freight Cars pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. # The Diseasel - Boco the mysterious "diseasel" takes Bill and Ben's freight cars of China Clay. # Wrong Road - Gordon is mistakenly sent onto Edward's Branch Line, and is harassed by Bill and Ben. # Edward's Exploit - Edward braves wet weather and a broken crankpin to bring some enthusiasts home. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Percy wants to see why he is forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but soon wishes he had not. # Percy the Ghost Train - Percy pays Thomas out for calling him silly. # The Woolly Bear - The Treacle, the wind and the hay don't mix, as Percy soon finds out. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Christmas party is almost ruined when Thomas collides with a snowdrift while bringing the Christmas tree home. Characters * Thomas (Voiced by Ben Small) * Edward (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Henry (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Gordon (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * James (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Percy (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Toby (Voiced by Ben Small) * Annie and Clarabel (Voiced by Anna Bentinck and Morwenna Banks) * Henrietta (Voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Terence (Voiced by Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent) * Bertie (Voiced by Bob Saker) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) * Jeremiah Jobling (Voiced by Bob Saker) * Mrs. Kyndley (Voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Policeman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Characters introduced * Duck (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent) * Donald and Douglas (Voiced by Lewis McCleod with an Scottish accents) * Bill and Ben (Voiced by Chris Lang and Ben Small) * Diesel (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Daisy (Voiced by Anna Bentinck with an British Classy English accent) * BoCo (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * The Spiteful Brakevan (Voiced by Martin Clunes) * Trevor (Voiced by Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent) * Harold (Voiced by Bob Saker) * Jem Cole (Voiced by Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Santa Claus (does not speak) * Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Trivia * This was the final season of several things: ** Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. ** Britt Allcroft's last season as executive producer until the 6th season. ** The last season made by Clearwater Features. ** The last season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. * This was the first season to be filmed at Shepperton Studios. * From this season onwards, the trucks have moulded faces. However in some episodes trucks can be seen with first season style faces. * Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after the accident with "The Flying Kipper". * The biggest space of time between 2 seasons airing is between Season 2 which aired in 1986 and Season 3 which did not air until 1991. * When first broadcasted in 1986 on ITV, 2 episodes were compiled into 1 10 minutes block with the nameboard sequence featured in between, the stories were then shown individually. * The Finnish and Norwegian version credits George Carlin as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Finnish and Norwegian. Category:Television Series Category:1986 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends